So This Is Fun
by SG1Dreamer
Summary: This is just one version of many I have created in my mind of Jack and Sam's first kiss. This one takes place at Jacks cabin at the end of Threads. SPOILERS: Reckoning Part 2, Threads, Urgo, The Curse, Meridian, Chimera, Lost City Part 1 & 2, Affinity.


"So This Is Fun"

The weather couldn't have been more perfect for the premier SG team members' first fishing trip together. While Jack had managed to drag Teal'C to his cabin getaway on a previous occasion, he had yet to convince Daniel or Sam to join him. Somehow, it wasn't as hard this time talking the whole group into going on this outing. Maybe it was because they wanted to celebrate the defeat of the Goa'uld. Maybe it was because they had finally found Atlantis. Or maybe they just wanted to get Jack off their backs. Whatever the reason, they were glad to be together enjoying each other's company, away from the base. And if they were honest with themselves, this wasn't so bad after all!

"This is great!" Sam admitted as she sat in a lounge chair on the pier next to Jack. They both had fishing poles in their hands with their lines in the water.

Jack let out some extra line. "I told ya."

Sam grinned. "I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

Jack resisted a very strong urge to get a really good dig in on this perfect opportunity for an "I told you so". Instead, he just leaned his head back and turned to glance at Sam. "Yes, well let's not dwell."

Samshifted uncomfortably in her lounge chair. "How long are we supposed to sit out here waiting for a fish to jump on the end of our line?"

"Just be patient." Jack responded. "Actually, I've never really had one jump on my line before."

Danielhad walkedover and handed Jack and Sam each a beer. "So, we're just out here to do… what… feed the fish?"

So how do you know if there are even any fish _in_ this pond?" Sam asked.

"I don't! But, that's not the point. Aren't you enjoying just being out from under a mountain, surrounded by walls? No pesky Goa'uld with an over-the-top voice and a snake in his head to bother us. Just the fresh air, green grass, and a pond to …" _Jack tilted his head up, squinted_ _his eyes, and waved his hand towards the water in a quick and stiff gesture._ "… **_sit_** at. Not to mention all the BEER you want!" he said; then held his beer bottle up proudly with a big childish grin on his face.

"I guess your right," she admitted.

The group sat around the pond reminiscing and laughing until late in the afternoon. Eventually Jack began to reel in his fishing line. "Anyone hungry?"

"Yes, sir!" Sam said fervently. "I haven't eaten all day."

"I've got steaks to grill. You want to get the fire going, Daniel?"

"I'm game!"

"I am ready to play as well," Teal'C said beginning to fold up his chair.

"I think you mean you're in, right, T?" said Jack.

"Indeed"

Sam couldn't believe how relaxed she felt. She thought that "fun" was getting a hyperdrive to work, or analyzing a Z.P.M. Her thoughts should have been going back to Pete, whom she had just broken up with, but for some reason, he wasn't the one she was thinking about. Her heart was entirely free of him and filled with someone else. Sam was leaning with her back against the kitchen counter, watching Jack prepare the steaks for grilling. "I can't think of another time when all four of us have been together enjoying ourselves this much. This has been really great."

"Yea… ya know… some people just don't seem to know how to have **_F U N_** anymore",Jack said with his head down and turning a cocked eye at Sam.

"OK! OK!" Sam exclaimed. "You're right, sir! I'll admit it. I'm having FUN! Happy now?"

"Maybe. But Sam… let's try 'Jack' while we're having all this fun. I officially give you permission to drop the 'sir' for tonight as long as you agree you're 'having fun.' OK?"

"Yes, sir. Oops… I mean Jack," she said smiling.

Daniel and Teal'C came in the patio door.

"We've got the grill going." Daniel announced spatula in hand, raising it up above his head as if it were a sword.

"Great, here's the steaks." Teal'C took the plate, nodding in his usual fashion, then he and Daniel went back out on the patio.

Sam stepped away from her perch on the cabinet. "What can I do to help?"

Jack pointed to the refrigerator. "There's a salad in the fridge, salad dressing, fixings and stuff. Why don't you grab that and bring it out to Daniel and Teal'C."

Soon they were all sitting around Jack's picnic table enjoying the best meal they had ever had together. The food was a welcome change from the commissary at the base. The only time a steak had tasted this good was when Urgo was in their heads. Nowhere on any other planet, no matter how friendly, had they ever really been able to relax like this before. Even though much too often they encountered problems, there were, with few exceptions, beautiful valleys, forests, mountains, and architecture. Usually the locals, at least the ones that they found to be welcoming, were more than willing to share their hospitality and their local cuisine. There was, however, nothing like good old home cooking from the one place they loved enough to protect and risk their lives for. Earth.

After becoming _too_ full on _too_ much food, they all retired into Jack's living room where they spent several hours in more serious talk, silly talk, and plain goofing off. Daniel and Sam sat on the sofa, while Teal'C sat in a living room chair with Jack in his recliner. Before they knew it, the clock read 11:00 p.m.

Noticing the time, Daniel stretched his arms up over his head, releasing all the relaxation that had settled into his bones. "Oh, it's really late." His voice croaked. "I guess we better start heading back. OK with you T? Given that I'm your ride."

Teal'C nodded in the affirmative and stood up to turn toward Jack who was rising up from his chair as well. "This has been a most pleasant outing, O'Neill. We should do this again."

"Yes, lets!" Jack said with sincere enthusiasm. "Your place next T, OK ?" He continued with a big grin.

Daniel leaned over and hugged Sam. "Sam, if you need anything…" He stared hard at Sam with serious ice-blue eyes.

"Thanks, Daniel. I will." 'Bye, Teal'C," she said putting her arms around his big neck for a hug. "I'm right behind you. I'll be leaving in a bit."

Daniel put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. "See ya, Jack."

Teal'C nodded.

"Hey, Daniel!" Jack raised his voice as Daniel was walking toward the door, "Don't think you can go sneaking off to Atlantis! I'll be on to you!"

"Yea, right Jack!" Daniel said as he shut the door behind him.

Jack turned to Sam "He _would_ you know."

Sam grinned ear to ear. She knew that Daniel probably already had his bags packed and ready to go for when that time came. There would be nothing in this world that could keep Daniel from going on the "exploration of a lifetime". Of course, there was nothing _she_ would like better than to be on that trip, herself. She could not imagine all the technology the Ancients must have that she could not even begin to comprehend. If there was a trip to Atlantis to be made, she would definitely want to be on that team. However, no one was sure this was a two way trip yet. Not only that, she couldn't be sure if both she and Daniel could be allowed to go at the same time. After all, both of them were valuable assets to Earth. Daniel would definitely be needed because of his knowledge of the Ancient language, as well as the possibility of what he might be able to learn about his experience when he was ascended. As far as Sam was concerned, Jack had told her she was one of the nations "natural treasures". That statement had done something to her that day. It had stayed in her heart. She wasn't sure if Jack meant it in a literal way, as far as, a natural treasure to the Earth…, or if he meant it in a more… personal way. For him to think of her as a treasure in his heart made butterflies flutter all up and down in her stomach. She knew that if she did go to Atlantis, there was a possibility that she may never see Jack again. Well, Daniel really was the one who should go, anyway. He was the most qualified, and, of anyone else, deserved it the most.

"Sam?" Jack was looking at her with that "Are you in there?" look on his face.

"I...I...don't think you need to worry. The Daedalus isn't quite ready yet anyway."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Jack said, and turned to head for the kitchen.

Sam followed him. "I can help you clean some of this up before I leave."

"I never turn down an offer for help, especially if it has the word 'clean' in it," Jack said as he playfully threw a dish towel at her.

Sam smiled and snickered as she began picking up dirty dishes to put in the sink. With the two of them working, it didn't take more than about 30 minutes to clean up the kitchen.

"I guess I should go. I wouldn't want to surprise Kerry again. She might not understand, it being so late and all." Sam rolled her eyes a little and twitched both sides of her mouth as if to say "I don't really want to cause trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Kerry showing up. I don't think she'll be coming around anymore."

Sam looked surprised. "You broke up?"

"She seemed to think I had issues," he said rolling his eyes up just enough to express the attitude of "She thought I had issues, but I think I'm fine".

Sam looked up at Jack's face. "I'm really sorry," she said sincerely.

"It was for the best. I was too young for her, anyway."

Sam grinned and laid down the dish towel she was holding. "I really need to go."

"What's the rush? Stay and have a beer. You did work for your dinner after all."

"I wouldn't go that far, but OK, I'll have one beer."

Jack got them each a beer and they went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Jack took a drink of his beer and looked intently at Sam, studying her face. He knew she had a lot of personal things going on right now. He also knew he was not one to pry into personal feelings, by any stretch of the imagination. At the same time, he had known Sam for 8 years now, and he knew her well enough to know when she had things on her mind. He also knew what at least one of those things was right now. He did not know how he could help her deal with the loss of her father. It was almost as hard for Jack himself. Jacob had become a really good friend to him and it was very hard seeing him die. It had been especially hard watching Sam go through it. Jack didn't know how he could help Sam, but he wanted to be there for her and if all he could do was listen, then by God, that was what he would do. Even if it meant doing nothing but listen until 2:00 in the morning. He might not know what to say, but if being there for her meant listening, he could do that.

Jack took a serious tone. "So how ya been holdin' up. Sam, _really_?"

Sam looked down at her beer and circled the bottle rim with her finger. "I'm all right. Dad and I made a lot of memories in the last few years. Some kinda scary, but mostly things I will treasure for the rest of my life."

"Jacob was a good man."

Sam couldn't help but bring to mind some of the last things her father had said to her before he died. _"Don't let rules stand in your way. You joined the Air Force because of me. You can still have everything you want."_She knew exactly what he was talkingabout and Sam truly believed that her dad felt as she did. That Jack was whom she loved and that she should not deny herself the happiness she deserved.

"Jack, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now." She looked Jack straight in his eyes and he watched her as she tried to put in to words what she wanted to say. "I broke off my engagement with Pete."

Jack pursed his lips and looked down at his beer. "I'm sorry Sam," he said in a low voice. Looking back up at her he asked, "What happened?"

Sam spoke as if she was trying to defend Pete. "It wasn't Pete's fault. It was really all me." She began to appear uncomfortable. "I just didn't love him as much as I needed to, to marry him. I mean, I loved him, yes, but the longer we were together, the more I came to realize that I just didn't love him enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"How do you know it wasn't just pre-marital jitters?" Jack was playing with his beer bottle and looking into it as if he was trying to find something in the bottom of it. He hid his true feelings well. He really was sincerely sorry for Sam, because he only wanted her to be happy, no matter what. However, he couldn't help but feel somewhat internally relieved, maybe even elated.

"I think that would be 'pre-wedding' jitters," Sam said in a low, mocking, but joking voice. "And I can tell you for sure that's not it. But, Jack… that really wasn't what's been bothering me for the longest time." Sam hesitated, not sure if she had gone too far. Should she tell him now? How would he react? What if he didn't feel the same way? She knew he did at one time, but time had passed… things had changed. Her heart was aching. She knew she loved Jack and there was just no getting around the fact that this would never change. She had to deal with it, one way or another. No matter what happened, at least the air would be clear and she and Jack could both get on with their careers and their personal lives. She could handle it as long as she was honest with him. That meant being honest with herself too. Maybe then, she could be happy, whatever the outcome.

Sam looked up into Jack's eyes. "What I've wanted to tell you, Jack, is that I've come to realize that I love someone else more than I could ever love Pete." She began to sound tense. "How could I marry Pete when I actually cared more for someone else?" Dampness began to form in her eyes as she looked intently into Jack's face. She looked away just as a tear began to fall.

Jack was so stunned, his mind did not quite _comprehend_ what was happening, but in his heart he somehow knew exactly whom she meant. He shifted his eyes and spoke in a low, quiet voice drawing her name out long and slow, "Sam?"

"Jack," she said through her tears, "I'm sorry. I know this is totally inappropriate, and I'm _so, so_ sorry. You're my C.O. and I have no right to put you in this position. I believed that when I found Pete I could put you out of my mind, because I knew I couldn't have you. I thought it worked at first. I was so happy with Pete. I _tried_ to make it work, I really did, but seeing you all the time…it's been so hard. Jack, when I thought of all the times I almost lost you forever…" Her voice cracked and she had to take a breath before she could speak again. "I just don't think I could face living without you in my life." Sam just looked at Jack tears flowing down her face.

"Sam…" Jack naturally did not know how to respond so he did what he knew from experience was the right thing to do. "C'mere," he said taking her shoulders and pulling her close.

Jack held her as Sam cried on his shoulder. After a minute she lifted her head and Jack fished into his pocket for something to give her to wipe her face but came up with nothing. Sam stood and picked up a napkin off the coffee table.

"That'll work." Jack said happily, standing up next to her.

"Jack, I've really been thinking about this. I'm going to request a transfer to Area 51."

"Request denied!" Jack said belligerently.

Sam became frustrated. "Jack! You don't understand! I can't go on working with you, seeing you all the time. I will never fall in love with anyone else, especially while you are in my life. I've already proven that. You don't want that for me, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Jack said quietly.

"What?"

Jack moved in closer to Sam, putting his right hand gently on her cheek.

"Sam, I don't WANT you to love anyone else."

"Jack, what are you saying?" she said, almost in a whisper.

Jack removed his hand from her cheek and placed both hands squarely on her shoulders. "Just that," he said. "I don't _want_ you to love anyone else… but me."

"Jack," Sam said sounding upset, "Don't do this. You know this can't work. You know it's against regulations."

Jack removed his hands and his voice became more rigid. "Screw the regs! Don't you think by now _THIS PLANET_ _owes_ us one! We've saved it, _AND_ several others I might add, how many times?" he said, enumerating on his fingers. "We've been shot at, beaten up, our bodies have been taken over by aliens I don't know how many times. _And_ we have been killed and brought back to life more times than I care to recall. I don't know about you, but I'd be willing to bet that if he considered even half of the things I just mentioned, the President just might be willing to rewrite one or two sentences in a rule book for little ol' us, don't ya think?"

Sam looked a little sheepish. "I see your point."

Jack's tone became soft as he placed his hand under Sam's chin and lifted it up. "Sam, I couldn't bear having you that far away from me. You aren't going anywhere if I have any say about it."

He gently placed his mouth to hers, kissing her softly on her lips, slowly… sensually.

That touch was all it took. Sam melted. She had never had a simple kiss affect her so passionately in her entire life. She looked into Jack's eyes lovingly. "Yes sir," she said in a very low whisper.

Jack took her in his arms. "I told you…," he replied in the same soft whisper, "it's Jack." He pressed his lips to hers kissing her long and hard. Their kiss deepened, their arms flowing around each other. Sam could not believe the incredible sensation she was feeling to finally experience the intimate touch of the man who, not only had she fallen in love with, but who had become her soul mate. She became dizzy and weak, her body pulsing with desire.

When they reluctantly pulled themselves away from each other, Jack reached up and ran his fingers around the edge of Sam's hairline.

Sam responded by sliding her fingers gently across Jack's lips. "Did you feel that?"

"Yea," Jack said, his eyes moving from her eyes to her mouth and back again.

Sam was enjoying the feel of Jack's five o'clock shadow on her fingers. "So this is fun, huh?", Sam said with a grin.

Jack moved his hands to Sam's waist. "Uh huh."

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

"Well, we won't dwell."

… The Beginning


End file.
